El club de los rechazados
by MaryySue
Summary: No tenía esperanza. Pero igual iba a verlo jugar, porque le gustaba y porque así es el amor; te mueve y te arrastra hasta dimensiones desconocidas, te hace estar ahí para esperar solo decepciones y ser rechazada. Taiora con dedicación especial a Len. Feliz cumple.


**Notas de autor:** Para mi amiga la LENta, que tras quinientos años de amistad me sigue explotando. Mentira, nunca le he dado un fic de regalo, me pide cosas imposibles. Como su fic que jamás volvió a actualizar "Deseo de cosas imposibles" Esto es algo así como: Genio: di que deseas el Nilo. Aladdín: Deseo el Nilo. Genio: ¡NI-LO SUEÑES!  
>Bueno, estoy aquí para dos cosas, la primera: para desearle un muy feliz cumpleaños a mi bebé hermosa que amo y me ama. Ya sabes quién eres, la más sensual y cachonda de todas. Que es la primera vez que escribo un fic en cuestión de horas (al menos yo sola) Esto demuestra mi amor porque yo nunca escribo y menos de un día para otro. Bueno, abajo demostraré más mi amor. Y la segunda cosa: ¡Sigo viva! Sí, ya no me sigan mandando Mp's preguntando si aún existo, porque aún vivo. XDDD Lo que pasa es que quería regresar triunfante como los digielegidos en 2015. No cierto, ya viene diciembre y ya viene la campaña navideña. Ya verán.<br>**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece. Fanfic escrito como regalo, todo sin ánimos de lucro.

* * *

><p><strong>El club de los rechazados<strong>

* * *

><p>"―<em>¡Capitán Taichi!"<em>

"―_¡Taichi-sama!"_

Esos eran gritos, para Sora. Gritos molestos, odiosos. Esos que te crispan los nervios y que te ponen de malas. De hecho, hasta el sonido de la respiración de esas porristas, porristas huecas, la molestaban. Eran voces chillonas, horribles. Capaces de traumar a los niños pequeños. Eran como cuando unas uñas arañaban el vidrio. Así de irritante y de horrible eran esas voces.

Y para Taichi eran ovaciones. Le alegraba el día. Él, un jugadorazo, capitán del equipo de fútbol de la universidad tenía apoyo incondicional de las porristas. A nadie alentaban más que él. Es decir, esas cantarinas y dulces exclamaciones, lo decían en voz fuerte pero en uno dulce, juguetón, animoso. ¡Eran animadoras; de eso se trataba! Animar. Alentar. Apoyar. Sin duda alegraban su vida.

El flamante capitán sonrió a cada una de las porritas. Era su ritual, nada más salía del vestidor ellas empezaban a animarlo, para llamar su atención. Era una competencia: la más llamativa sería la nueva cita de _Taichi-sama._ Era un grupo de quince animadoras y al menos seis ya habían tenido una cita con él. Unas habían salido más de dos veces, otras ni siquiera habían tenido otra oportunidad…

―Idiota ―susurró de mala gana.

Sora estaba sentada en las gradas, estaba sola. Tenía una su codo derecho apoyado en una de sus piernas y su cara estaba recargada en su mano. Estaba aburrida, siempre era lo mismo. Y enojada, muy enojada. Hirviendo en celos. Veía, a una buena distancia, las estupideces que hacían las porristas por llamar la atención de Tai y éste, disfrutando de esa atención. Motivándolas a parecer más tontas de lo que son.

Sí. Ninguna perdía las esperanzas de que Tai la eligiera con su próxima cita y poder ligar más de dos citas con él. Ser la novia. OFICIAL.

―Llegaste temprano.

Alguien se sentó a su lado. No le hizo falta voltear, reconocía esa voz.

―Mi clase de ilustración vectorial terminó antes de lo previsto ―volteó hacia su mejor amiga ―¿Y Matt?

Una sonrisa de dibujó en el rostro de la castaña. ―Fue a buscar algo para comer.

Y ahí lo tenía; una boba mirada de enamorada. Más brillosa, más en otro lado, donde estaba el rubio. Se alegraba que al menos una de las dos fuera feliz con el hombre que quisiera, por eso sonrió. El romance de sus amigos tenía sus altibajos, como todos, pero ya tenían cerca de tres años juntos y se les miraba más que bien, con una relación más fuerte. El dulce y ameno carácter de la castaña poco a poco se fue adueñando del distante y frío rubio. Eran perfectos juntos.

―¡Heeey~! ―Mimi alzó rápidamente su brazo para agitarlo ―¡Suerte Taichi!

Animó. Sora pasó la vista de su amiga al moreno, que las estaba saludando desde la cancha. Mimi canturreó unas cuantas porras para el chico, le dijo que era el mejor y que hiciera lo mejor que pudiera. Ella estaba callada, aun con la amarga sensación que el ritual: _animar a Taichi para realizarme como mujer, _había dejado en ella.

Sora lo sabía. Sabía que después de que terminara el partido, Tai iría con su nueva conquista y saldría con ella_. "Para festejar la victoria, tú eres mi suerte"_ era la frase más trillada del moreno. Lo conocía tan perfecto, sabía de sus técnicas, lo sabía y se tenía que aguantar. Aún recordaba con dolor aquella vez que después del pase a semifinales, esperó a Tai después del partido. Lo había esperado más de una hora, cerca de dos, con una estúpida invitación a cenar "para festejar" y con una insignificante caja de chocolate en su mano.

Esperó y esperó. Y el moreno jamás apareció. ¿La razón? Más tarde la descubriría; se estaba besuqueando, en vestidores, con una de sus animadoras.

No le había contado eso a nadie, ni siquiera a Mimi. Era su secreto, porque se sentía avergonzada de ello.

Comparó. No le molestaba los gritos de aliento de la castaña porque no era amenaza. Mimi amaba a Matt. Y Tai, jamás se fijaría en la novia de su mejor amigo, apostaba a que la miraba como una hermana. En cambio, las zorras con pompones, alborotadas y calientes, eran una amenaza mortal…

―Tienes cara de funeral ―bromeó el rubio. Sora lo fulminó con la mirada.

Ella entendió lo que en verdad quería decir esa broma. El rubio se limitó a alzar los hombros con inocencia y se sentó a un lado de la castaña.

* * *

><p>―Este es el partido de ida ―explicó tranquilamente ―falta otro partido, el de vuelta, para poder jugar la final.<p>

―Entonces llevan ventaja para la vuelta ―habló Mimi que había entendido perfectamente ―debemos felicitar a Tai por su gol y el triunfo ―abrazó el brazo del rubio, porque ya era noche y tenía frío.

Yamato asintió.

―Vayan ustedes ―habló Sora a sus espaldas, provocando que ambos giraran ―yo tengo que terminar un trabajo ―sonrió tranquila para sonar creíble.

―Pero Sora ―Mimi intentó acercarse a su amiga para persuadirla, pero el rubio tomó su brazo para impedir que siguiera. La castaña se giró para verlo y éste negó con la cabeza.

―Deja que Sora vaya a su casa temprano.

Mimi negó. ―Es que no vamos a tardar mucho y es viernes….

Pese a la insistencia de la castaña, Sora no se quedó. No podía y no quería. Sabía que su excusa era tonta y poco creíble, ¿Quién hacía tarea un viernes por la noche luego de venir a un partido de tu universidad? Sumando que ganó y tu amigo es el capitán. Nadie, nadie hace eso. Era normal que Mimi sospechara otra cosa. Su amiga ignoraba totalmente el tema.

En cambio, Matt le había mandado una significativa mirada y le dio apoyo, en cierta forma. Gracias a eso se sintió un poco más tranquila, pudo irse. Sabía lo que pasaría esa noche y no quería verlo, bien decían por ahí que _"ojos que no ven; corazón que no siente"._

Y así lo hizo se marchó. Va y soporta ver los partidos de fútbol, pese a saber de antemano en que terminara todo. Por su estúpido amor va y lo ve jugar. Porque lo quiere, porque es su amiga y porque tiene que estar ahí. Era su ritual. No es que fueran los mejores amigos del mundo, de esos que si ella no va, él notaría su ausencia. No. Lejos estaba de eso. Tai ni siquiera se extrañara de no verla con sus otros amigos al final, ni ha notado que desde aquella vez que lo esperó a estado distante… no tenía esperanza. Pero igual iba a verlo jugar. Porque le gustaba y porque así es el amor.

―No la entiendo ―hizo una mueca.

―No hay nada que entender. Sora es ñoña y ya ―luego de eso pegó sus labios a la cabeza de la chica. Era un beso ―¿Buscamos a Tai? ―acarició su brazo para sacarla del trance. No había dejado de ver hacia la dirección que tomó su amiga.

* * *

><p>Los triunfos venían junto a varias cosas.<p>

Si triunfas es porque eres exitoso. Si eres exitoso la vida te sonríe mejor. Si eres exitoso eres feliz. Si triunfas tendrás mujeres y alcohol.

Los viernes empezaba la vida moderna de Taichi Yagami. El gran capitán. El que viste un uniforme amarillo, porque el amarillo es el color de los triunfadores.

Si triunfó en el partido de fútbol. De premio recibía una gran fiesta, con basto alcohol, y una nueva cita. ¿Cómo se llamaba esta? ¡Ni idea, pero sabía que era porrista!

Una de largas piernas y cabello rubio. Ojos de color café-verdoso. Piel blanca, pechos de buen tamaño, cintura estrecha. Todo lo que podía desear. Una belleza bien servida para él.

"―_Taichi-sama" _―decía. Mientras él se le iba encima y la besaba. La besaba como loco. Besaba sus labios y hacia un rápido y candente recorrido hasta llegar a su cuello.

De dónde diablos había salido tanta gente. Yamato vio horrorizado todo su alrededor, había personas que ni conocía y estaba seguro de que Tai tampoco, los dos compartían departamento, estaba de acuerdo en la fiesta de celebración pero de eso a soportar que cualquier rarito cruce por la puerta, distaba mucho.

Eran desconocidos, raros, con sabrá quién cuántas mañas y eran muchos. El pasillo estaba abarrotado. Parecía una fiesta de pura perversión. Y lo malo no era la perversión y el ambiente, lo malo era toda esa gente rara que invadía su departamento.

―Esto es un infierno ―Mimi se paró a su lado.

Había chicos bailando en un espacio que quedaba libre, no era muy grande pero si podían bailar unas veinte personas. Por otro lado había chicos bebiendo, fumando, parejas.

―Creo que solo te conozco a ti y a Tai. ¿Dónde está Tai? ―preguntó girando para todos lados.

―Con su nueva conquista, con quién más ―bufó fastidiado. Claro, su mejor amigo si la podía pasar bien y en cambio él tenía que quedarse con el espectáculo nada agradable de tanto invitado-colado.

―Ven, mejor vamos a relajarnos, debe de haber algo bueno ―tomó su mano y lo arrastró hasta el balcón. ¡De seguro no estaba invadido! Nadie sabía que existía uno, porque la puerta de cristal estaba cubierta por una cortina como si fuera ventana.

Pero su camino estaba lleno de obstáculos. Muchos obstáculos; espaldas de gente desconocida. Gente rara.

―Con permiso, con permiso, con permiso ―decía mientras se iba haciendo espacio entre ellos para pasar. Era como navegar en un mar de gente. Lo decía con voz alta para que la oyeran.

Cuando el aire puro, libre de humo, golpeó sus pulmones. Sonrieron y respiraron tranquilos. Aún oían a sus espaldas el ruido de los murmullos y la música, pero estaban como en una especie de burbuja. Para ellos dos.

―De lo que se salvó Sora. Esto es horrible.

―Perdón ―se disculpó. Tenía vergüenza, él la había arrastrado hasta ese departamento.

La castaña negó dulcemente. Si alguien tenía culpa de algo, ese era Tai y sus mañas raras. Mimi caminó hasta el barandal y se apoyó en él de espaldas.

―¿Esperaremos aquí hasta que se vaya todo el mundo?

Yamato buscó un cigarrillo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ―En algún momento se tiene que acabar la cerveza ―alzó los hombros. Llevó el cigarro a su boca y lo encendió.

* * *

><p>―Alice ―pronunció el moreno entre beso y beso.<p>

Pero al intentar dar uno prolongado lo apartaron. La chica que estaba debajo de él empujó sus hombros, haciéndolo retroceder. Y él soltó un gruñido.

―Es Sakura ―corrigió con el ceño fruncido.

―Sí, cómo sea. Da igual ―intentó acercarse de nuevo pero esta vez fue apartado con más brusquedad.

La chica, se paró y empezó a buscar su blusa en el suelo. No dijo nada. Pero su mirada todo lo transmitió: ira, decepción, dolor. La había hecho sentir insignificante.

―Mira no te enojes ―se paró para alcanzarla pero ya había dicho suficiente. Alice o Sakura, como se llamase, ya le había azotado la puerta en la cara.

* * *

><p>―Tai, ya bebiste demasiado.<p>

―"Tai, ya bebiste demasiado." ―imitó con voz chillona, femenina e infantil.

Mimi achicó los ojos y se escribió una nota mental: es hombre. Es estúpido. Es Tai, es estúpido. Está borracho, está estúpido. Tres motivos que justificaban la estupidez.

―Ya. No seas infantil.

―"No seas infantil".

Mierda. Mierda.

Tenía mucho imitándola. Quería patearlo o tirarle el café hirviendo que tenía en las manos, para que se le quitara lo estúpido y aprendiera a respetar. Ah, pero no era gripa. Eso no se quitaba.

Se rindió. Suspiró derrotada y se alejó. Por más su amigo que fuera, no tenía por qué soportar eso. Se cruzó de brazos y se recargó en la pared, había dejado el café en el escritorio de la recamara. Matt se estaba tardando mucho, ella se quedaba cuidando unos minutos a Tai, mientras él se deshacía de los invitados, de los pocos que quedaban.

El moreno estaba sentado al borde de la cama. Parecía que todo le daba vueltas. Tenía la cabeza gacha. Alzó la mirada y la vio, estaba cerca de la puerta. Le sonrió de manera muy diferente a la que la tenía acostumbrada, a Mimi se le hizo conocida esa cara, ¿dónde la había visto? Taichi se acercó a ella, tambaleándose por el alcohol que corría por sus venas.

Cuando Tai estuvo frente a ella puso su mano en la pared, justo a un lado de ella. Y Mimi lo supo, supo de quién era el anterior gesto de Tai. ¡Era la mejor arma de Eugene de Enredados! Sonrisa coqueta, ceja alzada y un descaro. Un gesto pícaro, de conquista. Algo la horrorizó.

―¿Cómo estás?

El _How you doin'?_ de Joey versión Tai. Versión de pobres. Versión pesadillas. Versión asquerosa. Quiso gritar, quiso pedir ayuda, quiso golpearlo, quiso maldecirlo por ser un maldito ebrio calenturiento.

―¡QUÍTATE! ―y lo empujó, antes que se acercara. No es que estuviera tan cerca, pero le estaba dando miedo.

Lo empujó tan fuerte como pudo. El moreno dio unos pasos atrás, con torpeza. Uno por la cantidad de alcohol en su cuerpo y dos por la sorpresa. Cayó al suelo con fuerza, y haciendo ruido, golpeándose la espalda y la cabeza, aunque su larga, enredada, silvestre y bendita cabellera amortiguó el golpe. Sus brazos estaban completamente estirados y él estaba ido, pero aún consciente.

Mimi se acercó preocupada. ¿Y si lo había matado?

―Tai ―apenas lo tocó con un dedo. Para ver si se movía o algo ―Tai ―susurró. No respondía. Maldición, se iba a odiar toda su vida por lo siguiente ―Taichi-sa…

―¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS?!

Y respiró tranquila dejándose caer al suelo. Yamato la había salvado. El rubio se acercó a su amigo e intentó ponerlo de pie, pero Tai estaba más del otro lado…

―¡Qué no se duerma! ¡Se golpeó la cabeza!

Gritó. Esa sí que iba a ser una noche muuuuy larga.

* * *

><p>"―<em>¡Fue en defensa propia!"<em>

Eso había dicho Mimi. Él no le reclamaba nada, si mucho estaba haciendo con cuidar a Tai. Idiota él, cómo se le ocurre dejar a su novia a solas en un cuarto con TAICHI YAGAMI. El rechazado Taichi, que lo dejaron con las ganas y ahora apuntaba hacia otra dirección.

ESTÚPIDO. ESTÚPIDO. MIL VECES ESTÚPIDO.

Le daban ganas de volver a estrellar su cabezota contra el suelo. Pero Mimi se lo impidió. ¡Ya había recibido su merecido! Ese golpe en la cabeza lo iba a dejar más pendejo de lo que estaba. Luego estaría la resaca y la cruda moral. Porque eso no se iba a quedar así.

―Nunca había pasado eso.

―Lo voy a matar.

―No es normal.

―Lo voy a matar.

―Es que, esto fue más allá.

―Lo voy a matar.

―No es que lo justifique, pero este no es Tai.

―Lo voy matar.

Esa fue la conversación que sostuvieron. Las únicas tres palabras que el rubio pronunció mientras cuidaban al moreno. Primero de su golpe en la cabeza y luego de los síntomas post-borrachera. Y eso lo salvó, Yamato supo que no había peor castigo que tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza por esas dos razones.

"_Lo mataré después."_

Se le estaba bajando rápidamente la borrachera. No era el mejor cuadro de Tai: adolorido, con cara de asco, un golpe, su mano sujetando una bolsa con hielo y otra mano llevando un vaso de agua a su boca, para pasar el analgésico. Y el rubio sacó su celular y se encargó de guardar ese recuerdo para la eternidad.

* * *

><p>Sintió una fuerte sacudida en su cama.<p>

―¡TERREMOTO! ―gritó e intentó ponerse de pie pero todo le dio vueltas. Mierda, estaba temblando y él no se podía mover.

―Imbécil ―escuchó.

Y todo volvió a la normalidad. Descubrió que la sacudida era por la patada que el rubio le había dado a su cama. Se tranquilizó, aunque aún no sabía por qué la cabeza le iba a estallar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó bruscamente.

―¿No recuerdas nada, verdad? ―achicó los ojos con sospecha.

―No.

Tenía noción de un golpe en la cabeza y una tremenda borrachera.

―Te dejaron con las ganas y perdiste la cabeza ―se burló y cruelmente ―bueno, la segunda casi ―río con descaro.

Recordaba lo primero. Pero no hablaría de eso, más por orgullo que por nada.

―¿Me golpeaste y te aprovechaste de mí? ―se vengó.

El rostro del rubio se desfiguró. ―Mimi fue la que te golpeó ―salió una voz ronca ―yo te hubiera matado.

Tai abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Por qué Mimi hizo eso? ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! ¿Qué se había metido Matt para decir tantas idioteces?

―Intentaste usar tus tácticas de conquista con ella ―dijo con frialdad pero con una mirada llena de odio.

―¡IMPOSIBLE! ¿YO? ¡Es como mi hermana! ¡Es tu novia!

Y lo comprendió. Yamato no tenía por qué mentir con eso. No tenía por qué meter a su novia en algo así y por el tono en que contaba todo y la miraba que lanzaba. Ese resentimiento y coraje era por algo. La cagó.

* * *

><p>―Horrible ―bufó con fastidio ―hiciste la mejor al escoger hacer la tarea.<p>

La castaña hablaba por teléfono con Sora. Se había quedado en el departamento de Matt y Tai por varias razones; era demasiado tarde y no podían dejar a Tai solo. Y tampoco podía dejar a Matt solo con Tai.

―Sí ―afirmó ―bebió tanto que se puso… ―¿cómo decirlo? Hizo una larga pausa, porque acababa de salir de tomar una ducha y por ende se estaba cambiado, era difícil subirse sus jeans con una mano y otro motivo era buscar la palabra adecuada, menos incómoda, pero no había ―sugerente… conmigo.

Silencio. Gran silencio.

―¿Sora? ―dijo después de un rato. El silencio reinaba del otro lado, hasta que tuvo que verificar si la llamada no se había cortado ―¿Sora? ―repitió.

La puerta de la recamara de Matt se abrió. Mimi estaba viendo la pantalla del celular, Sora le colgó accidentalmente, eso creía. Creyó que era el rubio el que había entrado, por eso ni le importó mucho solo traer puesto sus pantalones de mezclilla y un brassier negro.

―Mimi quiero disculparme por…

Se quedó mudo.

Oh no. Esa no era la voz de Yamato. Despegó su vista del teléfono.

¡TAICHI!

Y ella sin una blusa.

―¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! ―imploró tapándose los ojos.

―¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ―gritó con histeria.

―¡No vi nada, te lo juro!

Aventó el teléfono, lanzamiento que no alcanzó a esquivar Tai, le había pegado en el estómago. Después agarró lo primero que encontró para medio cubrirse. Todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Una rubia cabellera atravesó la puerta.

―¡Matt, yo…! ―ni alcanzó a excusarse porque un puñetazo del rubio se había estampado en su rostro. Ajustándole las ideas, otra vez.

Y aún mareado fue lanzado fuera del cuarto, Matt lo empujó y cerró la puerta con fuerza y con llave.

* * *

><p>¿Por qué?<p>

Las lágrimas se escurrían de sus ojos. Amargamente.

Tai. Tai. Por qué tuvo que fijarse en el hombre más mujeriego del mundo. Y lo que era mejor, ese que nunca se iba a fijar en ella. No, es que para gustarle a Tai tienes que estar hueca de la cabeza y ella sí tenía algo en su cabeza. Por eso era imposible gustarle.

Ese era consuelo. A los hombres les asustan las mujeres guapas y súper inteligentes como ella. Sabía que no se tenía que esperar nada bueno de él, solo podía esperar decepciones. Lo de los vestidores era un claro ejemplo que apuntaba a ligas mayores.

Por eso se había alejado tanto tiempo de él. Antes eran inseparables, amigos, había confianza y ahora no existía nada de eso. Todo era superficial. Y es que el corazón se le hacía añicos cuando lo veía cruzar la puerca con otras mujeres, no se esperaba nada de él.

¿Y por qué seguía esperando algo si era obvio que no iba a recibir nada?

Sí. Recibía dolor, celos, sufrimiento.

Pero su corazón era mucho más terco. La obligaba a estar ahí, aguardando por él, almacenando un nano rayo de esperanza de que quizá el amor le llegara.

Y por eso lloraba. Porque era el colmo que se fijara en todas las mujeres menos en ella. Dolía. ¿Tenía que hacer algo para que la notara? ¡Qué idiota estaba siendo! El problema no era ella, el problema es él.

Las animadoras se les ofrecen. Mimi no, Mimi tiene novio. Y estaba claro que ella tampoco la haría de porrista descerebrada y de acceso fácil.

* * *

><p><em>Pervertido. Acosador.<em>

_Mirón. Depravado._

―Te juro por lo que más quiero que mi intención no fue entrar y… verte ―habló. Mimi seguía molesta y su amigo ni se diga ―yo solo quería disculparme por lo de la noche y pasó eso… ―él estaba sonrojado por lo de antes y por las acusaciones que no eran ciertas.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos.

―No es un secreto que eres un mujeriego.

―¡Sí, me encantan las mujeres! ―reconoció ―pero sabes que jamás, jamás me fijaría en Mimi. ¡Ella es tu novia! ¡Y tú eres como un hermano para mí, eso lo haría mi cuñada, mi hermana! ¡TODO FUE UN FATAL ACCIDENTE! ―gritó desconsolado.

Mimi se tranquilizó un poco. ―Está bien ―habló tan serena que dio miedo ―eso que entraras sin tocar al cuarto de Matt sabiendo que estaba yo, lo puedo entender ―hizo una pausa ―pero lo otro ¿Qué razón me das?

Bien, ya la había librado de una. Ahora falta la peor. Suspiró varias veces.

―¿Un accidente también? ―soltó inocente.

―¡IDIOTA! ―intentó acercarse para patearle el trasero pero la castaña lo detuvo.

―Está bien. Estaba ebrio, soy hombre y soy estúpido.

―Eso ya lo sabemos ―dijo Matt y Mimi lo apoyó.

―Gracias ―supuso ―no estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Fue una idiotez. No pensé. Yo… yo ¡Ni sé! Pero tienen que creerme, nunca me acercaría a ti con esas intenciones. Eres la novia de mi mejor amigo.

_Estaba caliente y borracho. Me dejaron con las ganas y me urgía._

Suavizó su rostro. ―Está bien, olvidemos este asunto.

―¿Qué demonios te está pasando?

Preguntó el rubio y lo vio con duda y alerta. Ese no era su amigo. O sea, siempre había sido un Don Juan, pero ahora era Don Juan a lo bruto y a lo patán. Antes respetaba, esa era la diferencia. Caía hasta simpático esa boba sonrisa y las idioteces que decía. Pero ahora era arrogante, pesado e irrespetuoso.

El moreno torció su boca. No lo sabía.

Había algo que estaba cambiando, pero no sabía qué.

* * *

><p>Lunes por la mañana, hora de sacar su pálido y enfermo rostro de la oscuridad de su cuarto. De las tinieblas.<p>

De estar sumergida en un mar de depresión. Por eso salió triunfal de su casa y dispuesta a pasar un muy buen día en la universidad. Con sus compañeros de clases y sus bobos comentarios.

―¿Sora?

Se tensó al oír esa voz. No, no era la voz, era _su voz._

―Hola ―saludó con timidez mientras se volteaba.

Tai le regaló una sonrisa, esa que era patrimonio de las mujeres.

Algo simplón. Un gesto cualquiera.

―¿Por qué no viniste el viernes al festejo? ―preguntó. No había preguntado por ella a sus amigos, aunque si le pareció raro no verla.

―No pude ―dijo secamente.

―Ah ―no insistió más y lo odió por eso. Error: esperar que indague más sobre ti ―ni te imaginas todo lo que pasó.

Y Taichi se dedicó a platicar sus amargas vivencias del fin de semana, de cómo el rubio lo miraba con ganas de ahorcarlo y como Mimi le decía pervertido. Y Sora no le respondía como solía hacerlo, es decir; tenían tiempo sin hablarse bien, de tener una plática profunda.

La pelirroja estaba rara.

Daba miedo.

No le gustaba.

―Mimi me contó algo de eso ―estaba enojada.

Y eso fue todo lo que dijo. Tai dejó de caminar, Sora alcanzó a alejarse un poco pero éste la tomó del brazo e hizo que se girara a él.

―¿Te pasa algo?

_Sí. Me pasa todo._

Dijo que no.

―¿Segura?

_No._

Respondió lo contrario.

Tai se dedicó a analizar su mirada con cautela, Sora le sostuvo la mirada, pero estaba segura que no soportaría mucho tiempo. Sus ojos querían voltear a hacia otro lado. Sentía un baile en ellos. Era una mirada profunda, analítica y exploradora.

―¡Taichi-sama! ―una voz los interrumpió. Aunque seguían viéndose frente a frente ―¡Taichi-sama! ―la voz estaba cerca ―¡Taichi-sama!

Le soltó el brazo y dejó de verla cuando la portadora de esa voz se paró a lado de ellos. Era otra animadora, esta tenía el pelo negro azabache y los ojos café oscuros. Su piel era morena, como la de Tai.

Era la otra en la lista. La siguiente.

Y la ira apareció de nuevo en ella. Ella manda, era la reina y señora.

―Yo los dejo solos ―dio un paso hacia adelante ―nos vemos.

―So…

Pero no terminó de pronunciar. Sora ya se había marchado.

* * *

><p>―¡Ey, casi cumpleañera!<p>

Sora volteó con una amena sonrisa. Estaba por cumplir veintidós años de vida. A ratos se sentía feliz por lo que tenía y por la edad que cumplía y a otros le llegaban las rachas de dolor, se hacía vieja y no había hecho nada con su vida.

―¿Lista? ―preguntó su amiga ya cerca de ella.

Afirmó. ―No pienso hacer nada en grande. Me basta con que vayan a mi casa a cenar.

―¡No seas aburrida! ¡No vas a cumplir veintidós cada año, tienes que aprovechar!

Pensaba y no pensaba eso. La verdad no tenía ganas de festejar y organizar nada en grande.

―Bueno, está bien iremos a cenar a tu casa. Yo me encargo de todo ―guiñó un ojo con seguridad.

―Mimi no es necesario…

―¡Festejaremos tu cumpleaños, le avisaré a todos los chicos!

―¿Qué chicos?

―Ya sabes. Yama, Tai, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Kari… ¡TODOS!

Aplaudió con entusiasmo.

¿Tai? ¿Tai iría? Y su corazón se aceleró.

―Así que no tienes como negarte, todos iremos.

Y por primera vez vio esa chispa de alegría y entusiasmo en su amiga, al parecer que todos sus amigos hicieran tiempo para verla la alentó y le dio lo que le hacía falta para convencerse de ir a festejar su cumpleaños.

* * *

><p>Se había comprado una falda nueva. Era negra y le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Era entallada y le quedaba bien. La combinó con unas botas de mismo color y una blusa rosa que le colgaba de un hombro.<p>

Se había maquillado bien. Lo suficiente para lucir guapa y demostrar que era la cumpleañera. Un arreglo digno, que la atención ya la tendría. ¡Ella es la festejada!

_Mírame. Elígeme._

Se sentía guapa y segura. Y eso es importante. Por eso salió alegre de su casa.

Y cuando llegó los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Regalos, buenos deseos y muchas felicitaciones. Sus amigos estaban ahí, como habían quedado. Salvo uno… primera decepción de la noche, primera decepción con veintidós años.

Ignoró el dolor por el momento y disfrutó de lo que sí tenía: cariño de sus amigos.

Charlaron y se pusieron al día con sus vidas. Envidió por unos momentos la dulce pareja que eran Tk y Kari y ni se diga lo que eran Mimi y Matt. Envidió a lo bueno, porque no les deseó el mal, se alegraba por ellos.

La noche transcurrió, el festejó llegó a su fin y Tai nunca apareció.

Segunda decepción de la noche. La segunda con veintidós.

Había empezado mal.

* * *

><p>―¿Estás bien?<p>

Matt aprovechó el momento en que se quedaron a solas para preguntarle eso.

Sora alzó los hombros. ―Sí. La pasé bien con ustedes, gracias.

―Es un idiota.

Sí, cómo negarlo.

El rubio con su gran perspicacia se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Nunca habían hablado abiertamente de eso. Bastaba con comentarios cortos, burlones y muchas veces inentendibles para otras personas.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó la castaña tras de ellos.

Matt le sonrió con ternura y Sora ni siquiera volteó a verla. Miró a su novio con duda y preocupación.

―¡SORITA! ―se escuchó un grito un poco más lejos de ellos.

Era Tai. Aparecía ya que todo se había terminado. Mimi frunció el ceño, Sora se hizo pequeña y Matt permaneció sereno.

―¡FELICIDADES! ―abrió sus brazos.

El cumpleaños de Sora estaba oficialmente terminado.

―Imbécil.

―Llegas tarde, ya todos se fueron ―dijo Mimi ofendida. Si a ella le hiciera eso, jamás se lo perdonaría. Le había dicho la hora exacta y llegó con seis horas de retraso.

―Lo siento, estaba ocupado con cosas de la escuela ―sonrió. Y tras de él entró una figura femenina.

No era ni la rubia y ni la de cabello azabache. Ahora era otra de cabello café oscuro y piel bronceada.

Otra. Otra más. Otra y otra. Una tras otra.

Tercera decepción con veintidós años.

Y no lo aguantó más. Estalló en llanto.

* * *

><p>Sora desapareció del lugar. Dejando a dos personas completamente perplejas; Tai y Mimi. El rubio ya tenía noción del por qué.<p>

―Será mejor que se vayan ―no era una sugerencia y ni una recomendación era una orden. Matt lo dijo con tanta convicción.

―¿Por qué?

―¿No es obvio? Nos la estamos pasando muy bien aquí ―comentó sarcástico.

―Somos demasiados aquí ―intervino la castaña ―además, no te ofendas ―se refirió a la acompañante de Tai ―pero nadie la conoce aquí. No es necesario que te quedes, yo estaré aquí con mi mejor amiga.

―De ti lo entiendo ―se refería a ella ―pero, ¿él? ¿Qué aportes sensibles puede brindar este?

Matt quiso acercarse a Tai y agarrarlo por el cuello de su camisa, sacudirlo y gritarle que era un imbécil por hacerle eso a Sora y por compararlo con él. No solo quiso, intentó pero la castaña se metió en medio.

―Él se va a quedar conmigo. Soy su novia, no me puede dejar sola ―respondió como si fuera la cosa más simple del mundo.

Infló su pecho con orgullo. ―Vete ―le repitió.

El moreno se marchó no sin antes pedirle a la castaña que si cualquier cosa le avisara. Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

―Tú sabes algo que no sé.

Él asintió y eso aumentó el cólera de Mimi.

―Yo no soy quién para decírtelo.

* * *

><p>Abrió la puerta con timidez y vio por un pedacito a su amiga llorando sobre la cama y eso la quebró por dentro.<p>

Entró despacito y sigilosamente se sentó a un lado de ella.

―Amiga ―le tocó para que la volteara a ver y Sora así lo hizo para después lanzarse a sus brazos.

Dolía.

―¿Ya mejor?

Preguntó luego de un rato. Parecía un poco más tranquila, al menos ya podía respirar con normalidad.

Negó.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te hizo Tai?

Porque no era bruta. Ella se había puesto así con la llegada del moreno.

―Nada ―eso era lo peor. No le había hecho nada y no tenía ningún derecho a ponerse así porque tuviera una nueva cita ―soy yo.

―¿Tú?

―Sí, yo ―chilló fuerte ―¡Yo soy la idiota que espera algo de él y que solo recibe decepción! ¡Yo soy la que se enamoró de un tonto, mujeriego, patán, insensible!

Mimi se quedó muda mientras su amiga volvía a llorar en su hombro.

* * *

><p>"―<em>No te debes sentir así, todos sabemos que el idiota aquí es Tai. Tú misma lo dijiste; es un bruto salvaje, arrogante, ególatra, calenturiento, piensa con la hormona no con la neurona."<em>

Esa sería su frase.

Es él, no ella.

Ella si evolucionó. Tai no.

* * *

><p>Primer intento con Mimi:<p>

―¿Qué tiene Sora? ¿Está bien?

―No era nada. Nostalgia por cumplir años.

* * *

><p>Primer intento con el rubio:<p>

―¿Y?

―¿Y qué?

―¿Qué le pasó a Sora?

―Nada que te importe.

* * *

><p>Segundo intento con Mimi:<p>

―¿Cómo siguió Sora?

―Bien.

―¿Qué tenía?

―Nada. Cosas de mujeres.

* * *

><p>Segundo intento con Matt:<p>

―¿Qué fue de Sora? ¿Por qué lloró?

―Pareces vieja.

Tercer intento con el rubio:

―Dímelo, dímelo.

―¡YA TE DIJE QUE NO LO SÉ! Ella y Mimi se encerraron en su habitación y se supieron a hablar de cosas de mujeres. Qué sé yo, no me metí.

* * *

><p>No sabía si era parte de un maleficio satánico por parte de sus amigos. Si lo estaban excluyendo de los problemas que tenía la pelirroja o si en verdad no tenía nada.<p>

Los dos le quitaban importancia al asunto. Pero, no le decían nada en concreto. En realidad, nada le decían.

¿Era para preocuparse y desconfiar? ¿Qué tiene Sora?

Plan B: persuadir a Sora. Así que sacó su celular del bolsillo y escribió un mensaje por whatsapp.

"_Espero que estés bien, si necesitas hablar con alguien o algo, no dudes en pedirlo"._

No tuvo respuesta.

Visto.

Doble palomita azul.

Visto a las 2:45 a.m.

Sora miraba con angustia la pantalla de celular y el mensaje del moreno. Mordió su labio inferior. Quería arrojar el teléfono lejos, destruirlo para no recibir nunca un mensaje de él. Pero su teléfono era nuevo, y no tenía la culpa de lo bastardo que era Tai con ella. Así que mejor lo apagó.

Marcó una vez y lo mandó a buzón.

Genial. Tenía el teléfono apagado.

Quizás no quería hablar con nadie.

* * *

><p>Tercer intento con Mimi:<p>

―Mimi, Mimi, Mimi ―la jaló hasta alejarla del pasillo ―ahora que no tienes al demonio de Matt cerca, me puedes decir lo que pasó con Sora ayer. ¿Por qué lloraba?

―Ya te dije; cosas de mujeres ―respondió ladeando los labios ―ya está bien, era una nostalgia pasajera.

―No mientas. El llanto de Sora fue tan abrumador, ni en cien años podría llorar así por cumplir años.

―Fue eso ―respondió ofendida porque la llamó mentirosa ―si no me quieres creer es tu problema.

Y se fue como diva, lo dejó.

_OKS. Visto. Sale._

* * *

><p>―Sora.<p>

La había esperado a la salida de la universidad.

―¿Si?

La miró antes de hablar, parecía estar bien. Aunque su mirada se miraba un poco menos brillosa.

―¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió y por algo no le creyó nada.

―Te conozco, eres mi amiga y sé cuándo mientes.

―No inventes cosas. Estoy bien.

―¿Por qué no te creo?

―¿Por qué estás idiota? ―fría. Sarcástica. Fastidiada y despectiva. Así fue la mueca de la pelirroja.

Tai la miró fijamente. Un destelló de furia apareció en los ojos de Sora. Comprendió que estaba cansada de sus preguntas, mismas que ella evadía, pero él estaba con la determinación de descubrirlo todo.

―No sé por qué todos ustedes han tomado esta actitud conmigo. ¿Te hice algo?

_Qué no me has hecho. Ah, sí… quererme._

―¿Hice algo que te lastimara?

_Sí, mucho._

―Sí es así perdóname. Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerte daño. Tú eres alguien importante para mí, una de mis amigas de la infancia. Sé que nos hemos distanciado y quizás en estos momentos no me tengas mucha confianza. Pero quiero que sepas que siempre estaré ahí para ti ―los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas.

››Entiendo que no me quieras contar lo que te pasó. Respeto eso, pero nunca olvides que lo que sea que necesites me lo puedes pedir. Eres especial para mí Sora, pese a estar distancias. Te extraño, me gustaría volver a hacer los mismos de antes. Estar al día con nuestras vidas, reír juntos, salir juntos. Créeme, cuentas conmigo, estoy contigo.

Y los miles de fragmentos de su corazón se hicieron millones. Añicos. Miles de flechas le había atravesado. No aguantaba, su cuerpo tembló y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos a toda velocidad. Él intentó acercarse, pero fue más rápida y retrocedió.

No quería ser tocada por él. No quería. Si lo hacía la destrozaría más. Y ahí estaba con su carota de preocupación, maldita sea, ¡Lo odiaba! Ese era el problema, ella muriéndose y el imbécil de Taichi Yagami no sabía por qué, ignoraba que él era motivo y la razón.

El motivo de sus lágrimas y su razón de querer. ¿Cómo cabía todo eso en un solo hombre? ¡Uno bien idiota!

―Gracias ―solo pronunció eso.

Y quería decir todo lo contrario, quería decir que se metiera cada una de sus palabras por donde más le quepan. Que ella de él no quería nada. E hirvió más en coraje cuando después de decir eso el moreno sonrió con ternura. ¡Él muy imbécil tenía moral pare enternecerse por ella! Ajá, de seguro creyó que sus lágrimas se debían a la pureza de sus palabras. Pero no, sus lágrimas eran por el veneno de ellas.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? ―invitó ―quiero animarte un poco.

_Genial. Ahora era una porrista,_ _dime: "Sora-sama"._

―No, gracias.

―Está bien ―sonrió despreocupado.

―¿Te acompaño a tu casa?

―No, gracias.

―¿Todo bien? ―ahora parecía que estaban retrocediendo.

―Sí.

Entrecerró los ojos. ―¿Segura?

―¡NO! ―soltó impaciente.

Alerta: bipolaridad. De nuevo apareció el coraje en sus ojos.

―¿Sora, te hice algo?

―No ―_sí._

Inhaló aire.

―¿Segura?

En esos momentos ya odiaba la palabra segura, estaba segura de eso.

―No.

―Sora.

Se acercó a ella, puso una mano en su hombro. Estaba preocupado.

―¡No hiciste nada, al menos no directamente! ―exclamó ―el problema soy yo. ¿Bien? ¿Feliz?

―¿Tú? ―dudoso.

Sora era genial. No podía ser el problema. Cada vez la entendía menos.

―¿Sora, qué tienes?

_¿Qué tengo? ¿Qué tengo? Era correcto. ¿Qué tenía?_

―TODO.

Alzó las cejas. ―Sora…

―Tú eres el problema ―soltó ―no me has hecho nada y aun así sigues siendo mi maldito problema ―el moreno vaciló en hablar o no, optó por dejarla seguir ―¿Qué no te das cuenta que hace tiempo me alejé de ti y que tú no hiciste por ir tras de mí? ―cierto, los dos se habían alejado ―¿Qué no te das cuenta que pese a venir a tus partidos siempre me voy cuando termina? ¿Te has preguntado por qué?

Jamás se había preguntado el por qué se había alejado y el por qué nunca esperaba por él después del partido, como sus demás amigos. Se sentía estúpido, había pasado tanto tiempo y jamás se había detenido a pensar en ella.

―¿Te preguntas por qué estallé en llanto cuando llegaste seis horas tarde a mi cena de cumpleaños?

¿Era por eso? ¿Tanto le había dolido su retraso? ¿Era rencor acumulado?

―¿Por qué lloré cuando llegaste con una chica a mí casa, a mí fiesta? ¡ME DOLIÓ! Yo esperando por ti y tú, tú haciendo sabrá Dios qué tantas cochinadas con aquella tipa. ¡POR ESO LLORÉ! Yo esperaba por ti ―tomó una bocanada de aire ―espero por ti y solo recibo decepciones. ¿Ya tienes una idea?

Era demasiada información escondida. Luchaba para descifrarla con rapidez.

Esperaba por él. Y nunca llegaba. ¿En qué sentido esperaba por él? ¿Amigo? No, era más. Juraba que había una pizca de celos en ese reproche.

―Sora… yo…

―No digas nada ―interrumpió ―ya lo tienes. Solo… solo déjame ir ―terminó por alejarse con un hilo de voz.

―¡MIERDA!

* * *

><p>Había pasado un buen tiempo desde esa plática con la pelirroja, misma que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza. Intentó hablar con ella pero no respondía ninguno de sus mensajes o llamadas, se escondía de él. Esperó verla en el partido de vuelta pero ella nunca apareció.<p>

Y sintió un poquito lo que ella sentía.

Porque ya lo tenía claro.

Y él andaba raro. Las chicas lo buscaban, él las alejaba y las rechazaba a todas. Era mejor tomarse un tiempo a solas.

Ahora estaba en una banca de la universidad, viendo a la gente pasar. ¿Por qué había sido tan egoísta? Y lo seguía haciendo, porque lo único que había querido en esos días es poder hablar con la pelirroja, y poco se preocupaba por todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Los dos estaban sufriendo.

Y como una señal divina: un rayo rojo se detuvo frente a él. Lo vio y en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron ella corrió.

No, no, no.

―Espera, espera, espera. Sora ―la tomó del brazo y la volteó a él ―hola.

―Hola.

―¿Cómo estás?

―¿Qué más da?

Reinó el silencio.

―Yo… este… siento haberte hecho pasar por todo esto ―se sinceró ―los días que han pasado desde que nos vimos han sido duras y para ti debieron ser peor.

No, no era así. Se sentía más liberada, pero más rechazada y eso le dio paz, porque entendió que era tiempo de mirar para otro lado. ¿Ya era oficial no? Ya era parte del club de las rechazadas por Taichi-sama. Sin una cita oficial o algo parecido, pero reunía el principal requisito.

Ante la nula respuesta de Sora. Optó por cambiar de estrategia, una de sus más usadas por él. Acercó su rostro al de la chica y le robó un beso. Fue fugaz pero fue suficiente para saborear sus labios. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró indignada.

―¿Crees que soy una de tus animadoras?

Sabía que tendría esa reacción, por eso se río, enfureciendo más a la pelirroja.

―¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?

Lo empujó para mirarlo mejor y a la distancia. Queriendo descubrir sus intenciones.

―Mira, no eres una porrista. Eres mejor que eso. Solo di que sí, date una oportunidad, dame una oportunidad.

_Danos una oportunidad._

Sí, pero de qué.

De ser felices juntos o de volver a hacer amigos. Los mismos de antes.

―Está bien. Pero…

―Además no puedo jugar fútbol sin mi animadora número uno. Te extrañé.

Sora se sonrojó. Entendiendo perfecto eso último. Era animadora, no precisamente por llevar pompones y falda corta o corear canciones. Era animadora por siempre estar ahí, esperando y deseando el mejor resultado para él. Apoyaba en silencio. Y la extrañó. ¡Tai la extrañó! Ese era un gran avance.

Había esperado por ella.

Catorceavo día con veintidós; Tai no la había decepcionado.

* * *

><p><em>BESTIA ¡23 hojas! En menos de 24 horas. Esto es un récord. Este fic es raro, como todo lo que sale de mí, es porque quería algo diferente a lo que normalmente veo: Tai el enamorado. Quería que Sora sufriera esta vez XDDDD y mira que si sufrió, casi no metí mimato, cosa rara en mí. Bueno me extendí mucho y no acabó en nada, final abierto porque creo que esta trama daba para más y pues tengo el súper talento de resumir y cortar todo.<em>

_Aquí tienes tu dinosaurio. Espero que te guste. Yo me iré a hacer mi tarea de finanzas, porque no se hace sola. Espero que hayas tenido un muy buen cumpleaños y perdona que mi sentimientos no sean expresados tan extensamente pero, se acaba tu cumple, aquí en México. XDDDD_

_Review, crítica y sugerencia. Bienvenidos._


End file.
